The invention concerns a method for producing a sheet metal profile, in particular consisting of steel, for a drawer extension guide having at least one web projecting laterally, in particular perpendicularly, from a flat surface of the sheet metal profile and extending in the longitudinal direction of the sheet metal profile. The invention further concerns a sheet metal profile produced by the method, and a drawer extension guide including at least one sheet metal profile produced by the method.
Such a production method—although not explicitly directed to the production of a sheet metal profile for a drawer extension guide—is known by the term “gap profiling”, which is the subject-matter of DE 100 39 768 A1. The “gap profiling” method involves using a shaping roll engaging the edge of a piece of sheet metal to shape out of the edge of the piece of sheet metal at least one flange facing away from the plane of the piece of sheet metal and of smaller thickness than the thickness of the initial workpiece. The flange produced in that way can then subsequently be further deformed relative to the initial sheet metal (compare DE 103 05 542 A1).
A disadvantage with the method known from the state of the art is that the flange can only be shaped out of the edge of the sheet metal. Furthermore, the flange is of a thickness which is smaller in comparison with the initial sheet metal. That means that the method is unsuitable for a series of areas of application, for example drawer extension guides.